Demon Revelation
by kyobu
Summary: Nekoi Uzumaki learns a secret about her little brothers shortly befoer their mothers death. She was told she must go get the Uchiha twins and find Usagi. But how will she find her when all she knows in her name? eventual SasuNaru incest lots of OCs


Note: Just so you know, there are a lot of OCs in this story. They mostly belong to me, with the exception on Nekoi, she is owned by my 'big sister' in the 'band family', and the regular Naruto characters. And, Mommy, if your reading this, than yay! I love you! Well…on with the story!

1111

"Mom, don't worry. You're going to be okay." said Nekoi, a thirteen year old strawberry blonde, while stroking her mothers hand.

"Hush, now. We both know I'm not."

"Don't say such things. You will be fine." Nekoi said, choking back tears now threatening to fall.

Nekoi," she paused to cough, "please take your brothers and go to the Uchihas'." She gently stroked the side of her daughters face, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Go. Now." she coughed again and blood dame up, "You must get out of here before I die."

"But why the Uchihas?"

"Your…brothers. They're half…Uchiha." she said between fits of coughs.

"But…"

"You mush get the Uchiha twins and find Usagi."

"How will I find her? How will I know who she is?"

"You will know." she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Now go."

Nekoi stood up and walked to the door. She turned around and took one last look at her mother. "I love you." she whispered, wiping the tears off of her cheeks before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Naruto! Hyo!" she yelled and her tow twin brothers came running towards her.

"Is Mommy gonna be okay?" asked Naruto.

Nekoi patted his head. "Yes, don't worry. Now come on, lets go for a walk."

"Where to?" asked Hyo.

"You'll see." she said, leading them out the door.

About a block from the Uchiha mansion, Nekoi noticed something was wrong. She sniffed the air and a faint sent of smoke greeted her nose. She let go of her brothers' hands and ran towards the mansion, the two six year olds running behind her, trying to keep up.

When she reached the Uchiha mansion she was shocked to see flames coming out of the windows and two lone figures huddled together on the front lawn.

"Are you okay?" she asked the two.

The boy looked up at her, "We're fine." he said while trying to sooth the hysterical girl who, Nekoi guessed, was his sister.

"Please! We have to save them!" the girl suddenly burst out.

"Who?"

"Our sisters. They're still inside!"

"What are their names?"

"Koon and Chun!"

"Don't worry, I'll find them." she said before turning to the burning mansion and running inside. "Koon! Chun! Where are you?" she called out.

She continued to call to them while searching the various rooms on the first floor. She accidentally stepped on something on the floor. She looked down to see what it was and screamed in terror.

She had stepped on an arm, Connected to that arm was a dead body surrounded by blood and partially engulfed in flames. She looked around and saw other bodies scattered around the room. She stared, transfixed, at them, horrified at the sight.

Faint sobs brought her back to reality and she looked up, trying to find where the sobs were coming from. She headed off in that direction until she found the two girls huddled together. Soot and tears covered their faces.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" she called to them over the roar of the fire and they nodded their heads. She made her way through the maze of fire that she guessed must have been their bedroom. 'But why is there only one bed?' she wondered.

When she reached them she asked, "Are you Koon and Chun?" They nodded. "Your sister sent me to find you. C'mon, lets go." She picked up both girls, one in each arm, and they both clung to her shirt, sobbing. 'Poor little kids.' she thought.

She found her way through the many rooms to the front door. Once outside, she put them down and they ran to their sister who bent down and held them close, all three of them crying.

Nekoi felt a tug on one of the legs of her shorts to see her own teary eyed siblings. She bent down and gave them a tight hug, holding them both close to her and rubbing their backs. "It's going to be okay." she soothed.

She stood up and took them by the hand and lead them to the four Uchihas. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, were fine." said the black haired boy, "Thanks."

The older girl stood up, her arms still around her sisters. "Thank you so much. You saved their lives! How can we ever repay you?"

"You don't…"

"You can start by coming with me." an older female voice interrupted her.

"Who are you?"

"Now's not the time, Sasuke, now come with me."

"Not until you tell us who you are." said the older Uchiha girl.

"Later, Kitsune, now let's go. We have to get you out of here."

"Are you Usagi?" asked Nekoi nonchalantly.

"Come on." she said, trying to restrain the anger in her voice.

"Not until you tell us. Are you Usagi?" she asked, more firmly this time.

"Yes. Now can we go?"

Nekoi nodded and lead her two brothers after the woman. Sasuke and Kitsune glanced at each other before fallowing the others with Koon and Chun trailing behind them.

1111

Are we almost there yet?" whined Naruto, "My legs hurt."

Nobody else said anything, but they all silently agreed with him. They had been walking through the woods for hours.

"C'mere." Nekoi said to her little brother. He walked over to her and she picked him up and motioned for Hyo to come over and she picked him up too.

It wasn't until it was almost dusk that they reached their destination. "Well, this is it, gang." said Usagi in a gentler tone than the one she had used before, "It's not much, but…" she let her voice trail off.

It was a simple two story wooden building, but to the group it looked amazing with the setting sun behind it.

Usagi lead them inside and showed them around the first floor, which didn't take very lone. "Your rooms are on the second floor. You can pick them out and decorate them however you like, but good luck finding much way out here, Dinners at six, but tonight it will be at eight, be at the dinning room then. You're free to explore the woods, just don't get lost. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

With that she left them alone. They headed up the creaky wooden stairs and divided the rooms; Nekoi, Hyo, and Naruto in one; Kitsune, Koon, and Chun in a second; and Sasuke in a third. They stayed in their rooms (except for Sasuke, he was with his siblings) until eight, when they went downstairs for a silent dinner.

"Nee-chan, my head hurts." said Naruto, crawling into his sisters bed.

"Mine too." said Hyo.

"Shh…It's okay. C'mon, sleep with me tonight," The two boys crawled under the covers and snuggled up to their sister. She kissed them both on the head. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." they both said at the same time.

To be continued...

(A/N: I don't like how Usagi is portraid in this chappie, she seems a little on the mean side...I'll have to work on that...next chappie will be up Sunday, review if you like, idc it's for my 'family' and friends.)


End file.
